Ashes in my hands
by Tooru N. Kuznetsov
Summary: Villain!Deku AU. "Te volveré una basura, cenizas que nadie más que yo puedan amar. Y entonces serás mío". [DekuTodo] [Midoriya Izuku Villano]


**My Hero Academia, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.**

* * *

• **Autora: T** ooru (Ren)  
• **Palabras: 3** , 583  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC justificado, descripciones algo gráficas de tortura y drogas.  
• **Dedicaatoria: P** ara Kellen que ama el DekuTodo, y para Iwa-chan que me ayudó con algunas partes.

 **La verdad es que no tengo justificación alguna para esto. Quería un fic con un buen DQ villano, y salió esto. No sé que tan bien haya logrado mi cometido, pues intenté que Izuku no se viera tan "nekito yandere", a mi parecer, logré esa meta. Mi Izuku villano, creo, que me salió como el sádico que en verdad quería.**

 **Si quieren disfrutar un poco más de su lectura, algunas partes están inspiradas en el álbum Whitering to Death de DIR EN GREY, sobre todo en la canción GARBAGE. Les recomiendo mucho buscar las traducciones de xamanatos, podrían serles de mucha ayuda para entender algunos diálogos que usé.**

* * *

Si tuviera que ser sincero, Todoroki Shouto no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado a tal situación; y por más que le daba mil vueltas al asunto, su cabeza únicamente se revolvía al punto de provocarle náuseas por el estado en el que encuentra.

Las imágenes de toda esa gente gritando, pidiendo por ayuda, y el aroma de la carne quemada y la sangre fluyendo como si de ríos se tratase se repiten una y otra vez en su aturdida mente. Y la sensación de miedo —esa de terror puro que solo ha sentido cuando era niño— se apodera de él, y el grito que se ve obligado a soltar para liberarse de ese sentimiento tan asqueroso le destroza la garganta por completo, y se siente pésimo. Un mal héroe, un ser humano que merece ser llamado mejor como basura.

.

Es hasta que escucha pasos acercarse, e intenta ver de quién se trata, pero le es imposible. Sus ojos están vendados, y no se había dado cuenta. Sus sentidos siguen completamente nublados por el miedo y los efectos de la droga que debieron haber usado para dejarlo inconsciente. Pero de igual forma se percata de quién se trata.

Los pasos son delicados, y apenas si se escucha el eco y el ligero chapoteo cuando los pies ajenos tocan el piso solo pueden ser de _él,_ y sus sospechas son corroboradas cuando siente el aroma a pino, menta y miel hacerse más intenso con cada paso que da. Y ese aroma tan familiar ahora le parece tan repugnante, tan asqueroso, que en verdad siente que podría vomitar hasta su estómago del asco que le provoca.

 _«Es normal...»,_ piensa. Intenta convencerse de que la ira que ahora corre por sus venas es una reacción normal. Shouto aprieta su mandíbula al punto de que sus dientes rechinan, y la quijada le duele por la fuerza ejercida para no soltar toda la sarta de maldiciones que su acompañante se merece, y sus manos —que agradece no tener esposadas— se aprietan en puño con tanta fuerza que puede sentir como sus propias uñas le lastiman al enterrarse con su piel.

El dolor en su pecho es demasiado fuerte, y el de cabellos bicolor suelta un sonido de frustración que le hace sentir incluso peor que antes.

—No creí volver a encontrarte… —esa voz, esa maldita voz no ha cambiado en nada, y Shouto se siente enfermar más al escucharle hablar como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos— ... _Todoroki-kun._

El mencionado aprieta aún más su mandíbula cuando escucha el tono burlesco mencionar su nombre.

—Midoriya… —termina por soltar Shouto con todo el enojo e ira que ha guardado por tanto tiempo en su ser.

—Dime —el de cabellos bicolor supone que el peliverde debe de estar sonriendo con sorna, abusando de que tiene una apariencia de que no le haría nada a nadie cuando en el fondo es el peor monstruo que ha conocido en toda su vida.

Si no fuera porque está inmovilizado, muy probablemente ya estaría desquitando esa irracional ira contra el más bajo.

(Quiere quemarlo, quiere volver su cuerpo cenizas, quiere mostrarle una muy pequeña parte de todo el odio que siente por él, quiere dejarle en claro que le sigue doliendo el que haya fingido ser su amigo.

Sin embargo, no lo hace. Hay algo en su cabeza que le dice que no haga nada estúpido, una voz tan parecida a la de su madre.

Y Shouto odia sentirse como la misma escoria que es un villano por quererse dejar por sus emociones de frustración y coraje).

Y, si pudiera, Todoroki seguramente le daría un puñetazo a Midoriya; uno tan fuerte como para dejar al contrario aturdido por un par de segundos.

.

—Todoroki-kun —la suave voz de Izuku lo saca de su cabeza, y Shouto voltea hacia donde supone que está el peliverde. Las manos de Midoriya se sienten raras cuando se acercan a su rostro, y lo delinean con extremo cuidado—, Todoroki-kun…

El de cabellos bicolor no sabe cómo reaccionar, pues la voz de Deku le parece tan extraña. Tiene un tono melancólico, pero su instinto le dice que se aleje lo más rápido que pueda, que el peligro de resultar herido es casi inminente.

Pero Shouto no se puede mover, las drogas en su cuerpo siguen teniendo efecto en su organismo, y su cabeza sigue siendo un nido de ideas revueltas, imágenes que le hacen sentir asco, y tampoco sabe realmente en qué estado está su cuerpo.

—… ¿Por qué? —pregunta Shouto. Su voz se escucha demasiado rara, pues le es complicado a Todoroki el controlar el asco que siente, y la impotencia subiendo por su garganta hasta formar un nudo.

—' _¿Por qué?',_ preguntas —Izuku finge una voz de burla ante esa respuesta—, ¡¿por qué?! ¡Eso es lo que me he preguntado yo toda mi vida! —Midoriya grita, frustrado. Su cara se deforma en una mueca de enojo y odio, y un par de carcajadas intentan salir de su boca torcida en una sonrisa sádica— ¿por qué yo no puedo ser como los demás?

Todoroki voltea a ver al contrario. Pero la imagen es dolorosa, y se queda grabada en sus ojos.

(La expresión de Izuku, sus lágrimas, su dolor. Todo le parece tan insoportable, y sabe que no debería sentir lástima por un traidor como Midoriya; pero le es inevitable no sentir cierta empatía por aquel niño que nació sin un quirk, y al que la vida le arrebató su sueño de convertirse en un héroe).

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunta Izuku por última vez. Su sonrisa torcida vuelve a aparecer a los pocos segundos, provocando que el miedo y el terror regresen al cuerpo de Todoroki.

.

—Así que, dime, Todoroki-kun —retoma Deku—, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo?

Algo en la mirada de Midoriya logra sobresaltar al de cabellos bicolor. Es un brillo muerto, que le deja en claro que Izuku Midoriya —el traidor más grande que ha tenido UA en toda su historia, aquel hijo de puta en el que confió como un amigo y que le demostró que solo estaba jugando con él, con todos y.… le es inevitable no quererlo abrazar cuando lo ve tan roto como la muñeca de porcelana que alguien abandonó hace mucho tiempo—, es capaz de matarlo ahí. En ese momento, y Deku sería incapaz de mostrarse sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —murmura Shouto, confundido. No sabe de lo que habla el contrario, y su mente sigue siendo un caos entre los efectos de los estupefacientes, y el hecho de que no puede ver absolutamente nada, y su mente le obliga a recordar cómo terminó así.

—¡¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?! —grita Izuku, su voz lastima los oídos de Todoroki al tenerlo tan cerca— ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser Kacchan el que obtiene todo lo que yo no puedo?!

.

Izuku bordea la silla en la que está amarrado, buscando una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Todoroki se siente ansioso, su garganta está seca, y ha perdido la noción del tiempo.

 _«¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Podrían ser solo minutos, o días enteros»,_ piensa. Le es complicado hilar ideas coherentes sin perderse en su mente (sin pensar en las preguntas que Deku le ha hecho, sin pensar en qué fue capturado y que sus compañeros deben de estarle buscando porque fue un idiota).

—Todoroki-kun… —murmura Midoriya con un tono suave. La poca luz del lugar le aturde, Izuku le ha quitado la venda de los ojos, y le cuesta mucho adaptarse a la luz.

En verdad no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni cuándo podrá salir de ahí.

—Todoroki-kun… —murmura Deku de nuevo. Su voz contrasta mucho con su actitud, y Shouto sabe —algo dentro de él le grita— que nada está bien, que tiene que buscar la forma de huir lo antes posible.

Pero moverse le es imposible, su cabeza le da vueltas, y la necesidad de saber en dónde está y cuánto tiempo ha pasado invaden su confundida mente.

—Todoroki-kun —la voz de Midoriya le abrasa por dentro, es tan suave, tan comprensiva (tan similar a la de su madre —Shouto siente la necesidad de visitar a su madre en el hospital cuando todo termine, necesita hablar con ella...necesita que le abrace, que le acaricie los cabellos y le diga que ya todo estará bien. Necesita escuchar la suave voz de aquella mujer que le dio la vida, apreciar su sonrisa que le encandila, y dejarle en claro que _está_ ahí, que no se ha ido, que se ha vuelto un héroe tan diferente a su padre—), y Todoroki aprieta la boca, deja que sus dientes choquen y rechinen hasta que las mandíbulas le duelen.

La poca que se filtra luz le lastima los ojos. No se ha dado cuenta del momento en el que la venda le fue quitada de los ojos hasta que observa la figura sonriente de Izuku; con ese pulcro traje que le caracteriza, y con los ojos muertos y perdidos en alguna parte del infinito.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me trates igual que a Kacchan? —cuestiona el de cabellos verdes, con la voz rota y los puños apretados con fuerza.

Shouto intenta desviar la mirada — _«somos tan parecidos, es doloroso verlo así...no quiero verlo»_ , piensa; pero le es imposible dejar de ver esa delgada figura que se rompe a pedazos frente a él, porque le recuerda el odio que llegó a sentir antes por todos, le recuerda a esos tiempos en los que quiso demostrar que podía ser mejor que todos con la mitad de su fuerza. Y es doloroso, porque sabe que son tan similares a pesar de sus diferencias tan notorias—, pero no lo hace. Midoriya parece sentirse satisfecho con tener su atención, aunque sea por unos segundos.

—Tú… —su garganta se siente seca, y Todoroki carraspea un poco para que las palabras salgan como quiere— ...t-tú no tienes que hacer nada —responde, Izuku le voltea a ver confundido—, s-solo dime por qué nos traicionaste a todos...por qué traicionaste nuestra amistad… —las palabras salen entrecortadas, y la garganta le va a matar si se sigue forzando.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? —pregunta Izuku, curioso, burlón—. Porque todos ustedes no son más que mierda privilegiada —Midoriya sonríe, con esa mueca rota que deja a Shouto pensando en si en verdad está hablando con el mismo Deku al que consideraba su amigo (aquel de sonrisas brillantes y ojos llenos de ilusión que podían dejar ciego a cualquier persona que le viera).

—Pero… —continúa el de cabellos verdes, cambiando su estado de ánimo tan rápido que pareciera que tiene un problema muy serio dentro de su cabeza—, contigo es diferente —los ojos de Izuku pierden todo el brillo que quedaba en ellos, y su mirada muerta deja temblando a Shouto al sentir como su cuerpo desprende adrenalina para huir en cualquier momento—, a ti quería destruirte hasta que te vuelvas la misma clase de basura que soy yo…

Y antes de que Todoroki pueda reaccionar, antes de siquiera poder responder a esa frase, los labios de Midoriya —aquellos labios cargados con nicotina y veneno que le adormecen los sentidos sin que pueda hacer algo— le comen la boca con ira, enojo, frustración, y un deje de cariño puro que le derrite el corazón (y que le hace sentir estúpido, y un completo imbécil).

El beso es rudo, y le cuesta trabajo seguir el ritmo. Su respiración apenas es suficiente, y los pulmones le duelen, la cabeza le da vueltas y su vista se vuelve borrosa; gruesas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas al sentir todas esas emociones que le destruyen por dentro, por entender que Izuku siente tantas cosas que no puede expresarlas de otra forma que no sea con un tosco beso que le carcome los sesos al sentir como todas, y cada una de las emociones del contrario entran a su cuerpo y explotan todo a su paso.

Cuando se separan, Deku tiene el rostro pintado de carmín, y sus ojos brillan por un par de segundos como en esos tiempos en los que parecía que las estrellas habían entrado a sus orbes esmeralda, hasta que ese brillo vuelve a morir y solo deja un resquicio de aquel joven de sonrisa de Sol.

—Quiero destruirte, convertirte en basura, en cenizas que nadie más quiera para que te quedes a mi lado… —murmura Izuku cerca del oído de Todoroki. La voz que emplea es suave, tanto que Shouto se siente extraño.

.

No sabe en qué momento se ha quedado dormido de nuevo, tal vez Izuku terminó por drogarle de nuevo que no se percató. La cabeza le sigue doliendo, pero la jaqueca ahora parece ser un poco más tolerable, pues no siente que su cráneo vaya a explotar pronto por el dolor.

La luz le lastima la vista, debe de ser cerca de medio día por la intensidad y el ángulo en el que los pocos rayos del Sol que logran colarse hasta el escondrijo de la Liga de Villanos. Midoriya sigue ahí, observándolo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo entero. Con esas manos que no sabe a cuántos han matado ya sosteniendo su cabeza, y tarareando una canción infantil.

—Oh, despertaste —recalca Deku, como si fuera una maravilla verlo despertar después de quién sabe cuántas horas dormido.

(Todoroki piensa en que tal vez si sea lo más interesante para el más bajo por la pequeña sonrisa burlona que curva sus labios —esos labios que dejaron sus fantasmas sobre su boca, y de los que todavía recuerda ese sabor a veneno, tan agrio y dulce a la vez—).

Shouto intenta hablar, pero la mordaza sobre su boca se lo impide.

—Quería hacer esto mientras seguías dormido, pero te veías tan atractivo dormido con esa cara de sufrimiento… —relata Izuku—, estoy seguro de que no tuviste un buen sueño —el brillo en los ojos verdes se pierde de nuevo en algún punto del infinito, dejando un vacío que le congela por completo.

(Midoriya Izuku, ese Midoriya Izuku no es aquel que conoció. Eso le queda claro. No son la misma persona; son dos entes diferentes que tienen la misma apariencia).

—Pero… —Deku se acerca hacia él, con parsimonia, tratando de alargar un poco el sufrimiento que crispa los nervios de Todoroki hasta el punto de que podría activar su quirk en un arranque de adrenalina—, supongo que esto lo hace más divertido aún —Midoriya quita la mordaza con extremo cuidado. Su forma de actuar contrasta mucho con su actitud, o con lo que sea que quiere lograr— ¡Es hora del show, Todoroki-kun! —un par de risillas salen sin el permiso de Izuku—. Veamos qué tanto eres capaz de soportar antes de suplicar por algo de piedad.

.

—¿Cuál debería de quitar? —susurra Izuku, su diestra se posa bajo su mentón a la vez que más ideas salen de sus labios, Todoroki intenta seguirle el ritmo a su debate interno para ver si logra entender a qué se refiere, pero su mente está tan aturdida, y Midoriya habla tan rápido que le es prácticamente imposible seguirle el ritmo a lo que dice.

—Ne...Todoroki-kun —voltea después de un par de segundos logrando captar la atención del de cabellos bicolor—, ¿sigues odiando tu lado de fuego?

Shouto apenas si mueve la cabeza para responder, e Izuku sonríe como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta al origen del Universo mismo.

—Yo me encargaré de acabar con ese lado primero, entonces.

Todoroki quiere preguntar qué le ocurre, qué quiere hacerle. Si en verdad desea convertirlo en cenizas como le dijo antes, o por qué sus actos son tan incongruentes. Quiere entender las razones por las que fue tomado como un rehén más, y saber por qué Midoriya Izuku —aquel Midoriya Izuku que creyó conocer, y que terminó por traicionar a todos— encontró interés en él.

Pero le es imposible.

Su cuerpo no se puede mover, y su mente es un revoltijo de preguntas que no puede hacer, y de gritos de su instinto que le dice que corra antes de que sea torturado hasta morir. Pero no puede.

(No puede hacer nada. Su cuerpo no le responde, y eso le asusta tanto, o más, que saber que podría morir en cualquier momento).

Midoriya le inmoviliza lo más que le es posible, y con cuidado, se asegura de que el ojo izquierdo de Todoroki no se cierre. Se puede sentir la tensión, y el miedo recorre por la espina dorsal de Shouto, y su cabeza le ordena que me mueva si no quiere morir —pero no puede hacerlo, el terror le tiene inmovilizado.

(Y a Todoroki le parece curioso cómo su cuerpo de debate entre darle las fuerzas necesarias para salir corriendo de ahí y pedir ayuda, y en el miedo que le inmoviliza y le hace sudar frío —porque no sabe de lo que es capaz la persona frente a él, no sabe qué piensa Midoriya, no sabe si por fin va a matarlo, o si va a flaquear al verle tan destrozado y va a dejarle ir—).

Pero no ocurre un milagro, no hay un vislumbro de cordura dentro de Izuku, y la oscuridad y la locura terminan por apoderarse de aquel villano de sonrisas brillantes como el Sol y mejillas adornadas con estrellas muertas.

—Quiero que cantes lo más alto que puedas para mí, que todos te escuchen… —Deku traza con mucho cuidado la cicatriz en su rostro; el toque de los guantes negros se siente raro, pero cálido a la vez, y algo dentro de él termina por romperse al saber que ya nada volverá a ser como antes de que Midoriya los traicionara—. ¡Vamos! Quiero que rompas esa bonita voz mientras yo disfruto de las altas notas que solo el dolor y el sufrimiento pueden crear.

.

Izuku, con un extremo cuidado abre lo más que puede el párpado izquierdo de Shouto con la mano izquierda, mientras que con su diestra busca sus herramientas hasta dar con la que necesita.

Una sonrisa sádica adorna sus labios cuando logra enterrar la misma justo al lado del ojo azul de Todoroki, y el de cabellos bicolor solo puede gritar al sentir el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo.

 _«Duele, duele...por favor...alguien...»_

Sus propios gritos lo ensordecen, su garganta empieza a arder; y Midoriya logra enterrar otro más de sus utensilios muy cerca de su lagrimal. El dolor aumenta, y las náuseas son casi tan insoportables que sabe que terminará por vomitar lo que sea que haya en su estómago hasta que su cuerpo le duela y le pida agua y alimento para recuperarse.

—¡Sí, vamos! —grita Izuku en un muy entrado estado de excitación— ¡Grita lo más fuerte que puedas! ¡Que todos escuchen como te vuelves cenizas de lo que solías ser!

Lágrimas empiezan a caer, el olor a hierro de su propia sangre le da asco y a la vez le mantiene despierto (aunque Shouto sabe que no será por tanto, pues el dolor hará que pierda el conocimiento si no se detiene pronto).

.

La sangre que emana de su ahora vacía cuenca ocular le asusta; está temblando, y puede sentir como el jugo gástrico de su estómago sube por su esófago para hacerle vomitar en cualquier momento.

Todoroki siente como su ojo, ese que es igual al de su padre, está fuera de dónde debería estar. Es lo único que puede sentir ahora, pues el dolor de hace unos momentos ha desaparecido, Shouto cree que es por la cantidad de adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo en ese momento, aunque a ese punto, ya no está seguro de si son reacciones naturales de su cuerpo, o el cúmulo de narcóticos al que le han sometido tiene algo que ver (tal vez sea lo primero, Shouto recuerda muy poco de sus clases de biología de la secundaria. Sabe que el cuerpo humano reacciona de diferentes formas antes una situación de peligro; no sería tan raro que la cantidad de adrenalina segregada en su torrente sanguíneo sea tan alta como para que ya no perciba el dolor).

Hay saliva saliendo de las comisuras de sus labios, y un sabor agrio en su boca. Hay dolor, sangre, y un sentimiento absurdo que no sabe cómo describir realmente.

 _«Por favor...alguien...por favor...»_

Sabe que debe verse deplorable en ese estado. Tan roto, una basura, cenizas que siguen quemándose con las llamas del infierno que heredó de su padre.

(Y entonces sucede.

Midoriya termina con su sufrimiento al cortar los nervios oculares con sus tijeras).

El dolor le obliga finalmente a vomitar, y a gritar hasta que ya no puede más y siente su garganta destrozarse al punto en el que no sabe si será capaz de hablar de nuevo.

—Eres un buen chico, Todoroki-kun.

La inconsciencia le absorbe, su cuerpo ha soportado tanto que podría morir en ese momento.

Finalmente, se ha vuelto cenizas que nadie más quiere. Es un muñeco roto en mil pedazos que fueron incinerados hasta que no quedara absolutamente nada.

(Ni su cordura, ni su sonrisa, ni su sentido de heroísmo).

.

Todoroki Shouto, el héroe. Aquel chico del que se tenían grandes expectativas ha muerto para dejar solo al Todoroki Shouto que es una basura a merced del demonio de sonrisa brillante y astros muertos tatuados en su piel.

 _«Te volveré una basura, cenizas que nadie más que yo puedan amar. Y entonces serás mío»._

—Soy una basura.

* * *

 **Cualquier error que hayan notado, algo que quieran recalcar o cualquier cosas, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios. Siempre trato de responderlos todos.**

—Tooru.


End file.
